Ray Quest
Ray Quest is a side scrolling shooter with action RPG elements released on August 8, 2010. The player controls a spaceship with the goal of destroying enemy ships by allowing upgrades to be selected. Controls * Left, right - Move ship * Up, down, Space bar - Scroll and select an upgrade **The ship will fire bullets automatically Levels Ray Quest has thirty-two levels, with four boss levels. Throughout the levels players can collect upgrade tokens which will allow them to boost their weapons, health, or speed. The screen will scroll from top to bottom, while enemies come on to the screen. The player is a small ship that has to destroy the oncoming threats. All ships (except scout ships) attack somehow. Destroying enemies yields green and red particles, Green which can be obtained for the healing of health and red which can be obtained to increase the amount of Experience points the player has, upon getting enough they gain a level and can pick a stat to upgrade. Tactics Destroying enemies To destroy enemies, it is best to destroy them from afar and try to collect as much particles as possible. But when the spaceship levels up, it is best to go up close enemies and avoid their bullets but still try to make every bullet hit. When the ship has the attack stat increased that multiple bullets are shot, a easy tactic to destroy a single enemy quickly is to zoom ahead toward them but keeping a small distance away. That will make sure every bullet hits and their will be less time for the bullets to reach the enemy. Stats Through the first world, the city, it is best to increase attack stat and health stat since enemies will be easy to defeat, in the event that the player gets hit by powerful attacks the ship will still have health, and the boss at the end of the city will be easy to defeat. In the second world, the base, it is best to increase the speed stat that increases how fast bullets are fired and since the attack stat is high, it will be easy to dispatch enemies quickly. Once the speed stat is increased that bullets now fire at a fast pace, the health stat should be increased since enemies in the second world tend to fire many bullets. In the third world, the ocean, it is best to take advantage of the numerous particles and increase the attack stat. After the attack stat has increased till it is nearly to the max, the health stat should be increased which results in charging up close to enemies nearly instantly destroy them and when it comes time to fight the boss of the ocean, the boss can be quickly defeated. In the fourth world, space, the speed stat should be increased. Enemies now fire a volley of shots so increasing the health stat is also recommended. If the attack stat is increased to the max there is a greater chance of destroying enemies quickly and having a good chance of easily destroying the boss of the space world. Ending Enemies Enemies of different classes will be stylized to fit with the scenery of the World. All enemies can be placed in one of five groups, some enemies not fitting in that group and requiring their own group. Groups Below are the five groups which all ships (except for the ones in No Group) fit into. *Scout ships - Small defenseless ships that move in groups of 3 *Fighter ships - Attacking ships that partly resembling the Scout ship of a world *Gunships - Better armored ships that fire a few bullets before leaving the level *Mines - Stationary objects that fire bullets *Strike ships - Well armored evasive ships that fire Bullets while moving The above categories may contain enemies that have a different appearance but behave similar to enemies in a group. No group Below are ships which do not fit into the preceding groups due to difference in behavior, appearance, or attack. *Floor creatures - Enemies attached to the floor that fires Bursts *Mini fighter - Plane shaped enemies that fire a few bullets before become completely stationary and defenseless Bosses Ray Quest has four bosses, each encountered every 8 levels. They typically fire streams of bullets or use a type of maneuver. *City fighter - A plane shaped boss that moves horizontally while firing streams of bullets *Scorpion head - Scorpion head shaped boss that moves horizontally firing Bursts and can execute a spinning, bullet firing attack *V-winged gunship - Large gunship whose main attack is to ram into the player, while shooting Blue Bullets *Dark ship - Large ship that fires hard to avoid streams of bullets Hazards Hazards are objects which can harm the player and are often stationary *Bullets - Objects fired by enemies that can harm the player. Different bullets inflict different damage *Cubes - Hazards found only in the Space levels of Ray Quest, which always yield Green Particles upon destruction Interactive Objects *Particles - Small circular objects that are dropped by destroyed enemies. Green ones give health, Red ones increase the level bar on the top right of the screen Trivia *Ray Quest may be based off the 1997 video game Star Fox 64, as both games have the player as a ship that goes through various 3D environments. The player always moves forward in both games, and the setting for the first levels of both games is a City, both cities from both games resembling themselves. The player also visits outer space in both games, the outer space in both games looking similar to each other. Category:Games Category:Ray Quest Category:Shooter Games Category:Games released in 2010